walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Eugene Porter (Road to Survival)
Eugene Porter is a comic-adapted, playable, and main character in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Pre-Apocalypse & Post-Apocalypse For Eugene's whereabouts prior to or during the outbreak: Main Story 'Area 13 - Small Street USA' Eugene and his small group, including Abraham Ford and Rosita Espinosa, are traveling to get Eugene himself to Washington, D.C. They suddenly encounters Theo in the woods, and after knowing him, they are invited to reach the town of Woodbury with him. On the way to the city they encounters Jeremiah James Garlitz and his followers, and are helped escape by Mirabelle. As a Playable Character Eugene - "Here We Remain" *'Persona': Citizen *'Trait': Strong *'Role': Damage *'Rarity': Rare (3 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All teammates get +20% defense against ranged characters. *'Adrenaline Rush': Armor Breaker (Deal 200% damage and -20% defense for 3 turns to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Eugene - "A New Beginning" *'Persona': Peacekeeper *'Trait': Alert *'Role': Support *'Rarity': Ultra Rare (4 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All teammates get +15% HP. They also get +20% attack against melee characters. *'Adrenaline Rush': Custom Munitions (All teammates get +30% attack and +15 crit for 3 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Eugene - "Whispers Into Screams" *'Persona': Peacekeeper *'Trait': Tough *'Role': Medic *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Never Falter (All teammates regain 45% of their max HP and recover from impair and stun.) *'Specialist Skill': Collateral Damage (When this character performs a critical attack on an enemy, they will deal splash damage damage to up to 2 adjacent enemies.) *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Eugene - "No Turning Back" * Persona: Peacekeeper * Trait: Alert * Role: Support * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Cures What Ails Ya (Deal 450% damage to one enemy. All teammates recover from all penalties.) * Specialist Skill: Execution (When this character attacks an enemy that has 20% HP or less, the enemy will be immediately defeated.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. Eugene - "Road to Survival #1" * Persona: Citizen * Trait: Fast * Role: Damage * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Worrisome Cuts (Deal 275% damage and -50% defense to up to 3 enemies for 2 turns. One teammate gains +20% AP.) * Specialist Skill: Lightning Reflexes (When this character is not stunned and is targeted by an Adrenaline Rush, they will immediately counterattack.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. Eugene - "Life and Death" * Persona: Peacekeeper * Trait: Fast * Rarity: Ultra Rare (4 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Engineered Offensive (Deal 250% damage to one enemy and all adjacent enemies. All teammates get +40 crit for 3 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Neutralize (When this character attacks an enemy that has 90% or more adrenaline. The enemy will be impaired for 1 turn.) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Eugene has killed: * Donnie * Bernie (Indirectly Caused, alongside his fellow Alexandria Herd Patrol members) * Andrea Grimes (Indirectly Caused) * Numerous counts of zombies Trivia *The three-star Eugene's persona was originally a Hunter, but was changed to Citizen for unknown reasons. *Eugene Whispers Into Screams is one of many characters to have Collateral Damage as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Collateral Damage. *Eugene No Turning Back is one of many characters to have Execution as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Execution. *Eugene Road to Survival #1 is one of many characters to have Lightning Reflexes as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Lightning Reflexes. *Eugene - Life and Death, has yet to be officially released and is currently an unimplemented character found through datamining. Category:Alive Category:Execution Category:Collateral Damage Category:Lightning Reflexes Category:Peacekeepers Category:Citizens